


It's Lonely in NYC

by WolfMadeFromAsh



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Stiles, Derek and Stiles, Derek visits Stiles, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMadeFromAsh/pseuds/WolfMadeFromAsh
Summary: Stiles had been excited to go away to school, nervous, but excited.He never thought he’d get into NYU, he hadn’t even remembered sending in the completed application, he honestly wasn’t going to bother; last he remembered seeing it, was when he and Scott had barged into Derek’s loft.But a few months later when his other acceptance letter started to role in, all local schools no more than 4 hours away, there was a large purple envelope with white lettering.





	It's Lonely in NYC

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on Tumblr.

Stiles had been excited to go away to school, nervous, but excited.

He never thought he’d get into NYU, he hadn’t even remembered sending in the completed application, he honestly wasn’t going to bother; last he remembered seeing it, was when he and Scott had barged into Derek’s loft. He had his essay out and was working on it while Scott and Derek talked about some pack that would be passing through. He was sitting at the table, papers in front of him, then that’s it. He swore he put it in his bag and just left it there, never addressing an envelope or anything. It was NYU, even if he _did_ get in, he couldn’t have afforded to go and it was in the other side of the country anyway. No way he would he leave his dad like that. So, he had decided to just leave it there. But a few months later when his other acceptance letter started to role in, all local schools no more than 4 hours away, there was a large purple envelope with white lettering.

_Dear Mr. Stilinski,_

_Congratulations! We are honored to accept you into the Criminal Justice Bachelors in Science degree program for the fall semester. We are proud to have you attending NYU this fall, and would like to award you a scholarship based on the glowing recommendations and your excellent academic standing._

_You will receive a separate letter shortly, detailing the requirements to accepting and maintaining the award. _

_We look forward to meeting you in the fall._

He couldn’t believe it.

The letter for the scholarship actually came that same day, in a smaller envelope; when Stiles opened it, he almost passed out. It had given him a breakdown, suggested class schedule for his first two semesters and their cost. The scholarship would cover the whole cost of classes, 5 each semester, as well as books and housing.

It was a full ride. With an opportunity like that, he couldn’t see how he could possibly turn it down and his dad encouraged him to just take a leap.

So, he did. And it was great.

Mostly.

He missed home, his friends, his _dad_. Sure, he had a few people he hung out with but it just wasn’t the same. There were things that he couldn’t tell them about his life and about home. It almost made him feel isolated, and he didn’t do well with isolation.

Couple of his friends had taken him out for dinner, seeing that he was looking depressed they wanted to cheer him up. It’d been a barely a month since he’d seen his dad over winter break, but he still missed him and the spring semester was longer, so it’d be awhile until he was able to get home. His birthday, also fell right in the middle of the semester and he had just been informed that he would not be able to see his dad for it. They just could afford the trip to either end of the country, they didn’t have the money and couldn’t take the time off either.

He was missing home and his friends, he managed to see everyone over winter break except Derek, who had left town a week before he got home; going to where ever Cora was for the holidays. He didn’t want to be disappointed in that, Derek _should_ be with his sister for the holidays. But, Stiles missed him; not that he’d ever admit that to him.

Stiles was about to excuse himself and slide out of the booth when another body dropped down on the bench next to him.

“So, what’s good to eat here?”

Stiles stared at the man with wide eyes. “D-Derek? What-what are you doing here?”

Derek turned to him, a big smile stretching across his face. “I was in the area. Thought I’d drop by.”

Stiles blinked rapidly, feeling overwhelming emotion flooding his body. “I…you were _in the area_?”

Derek kept his brilliant smile on his face. “Sure. I woke up this morning and thought, I wonder what Stiles is up to? So, I just took a quick 5-hour flight and found myself in the area.”

“I…I…” Stiles threw himself forward, colliding with Derek in the small space of the booth and wrapping his arms around him, turning his face into his neck letting out a sob.

Derek chuckled softly, bringing his arms around Stiles’ torso. “It’s good to see you Stiles.”

“You have no idea how much I needed this.”

Derek turned into Stiles, inhaling deeply. “I might have some idea.” He told him, whispering close to his ear. “I missed you.”

Stile felt his cheeks getting warm, he just buried his face deeper in Derek neck and squeeze the man tighter.

He friends cleared their throats from across the table. Stiles quickly pulled away from Derek, feeling embarrassed. “Uh, sorry. Guys this is Derek, he’s a good friend from back home.”

“_Just_ a friend?” his one friend has asked with a smirk.

“I, uh, well, y-yeah.” Stiles stammered.

His friend glanced down before shifting his eyes from Derek to Stiles. “Sure, man. Whatever you say.”

Stiles drew his eyebrows together in confusion, looking down and brushing a deep shade of red when he found he was holding onto Derek’s hand in his lap. “Oh.” He went to release Derek’s hand but the wolf just gave him a gentle squeeze looking at him with a fond smile. Stiles’ heart fluttered in his chest.

Derek slid in closer, pressing against Stiles’ side. He leaned over him, reaching for the menu with his free hand. “You never answered my question, so I’ll have to find something to eat myself.”

Stiles chewed on his bottom lip, froze not knowing what to do or say. Derek ran his thumb back and forth on the back of his hand as he looked through the menu.

“The um, the southwest chicken is pretty good.” Derek nodded, continuing to look through the menu. “I usually get a wrap.”

After another minute, Stiles’ friends seemed to lose interest in what was happening across the booth, he calmed down and relaxed against Derek’s side.

His friend had to leave not long after Derek has sat down, complaining about early classes.

“What about you?” Derek asked him after the last of his friends left.

Stiles shrugged, glancing down at where he still held Derek’s hand in his lap. “I’m off tomorrow.”

“Want to get desert?”

“Um, sure. You pick.” 

Derek nodded, looking at a dessert menu card left on the table.

Stiles smiled as he ordered, listening to him complain about Cora in the way a loving brother always does; like she was the bane of his existence but he loved her to death and would do anything for her. 

“So,” Stiles started. “Why did you _really_ come to New York?”

Derek glanced over at Stiles, blush creeping up his cheeks. “Cora and me had a talk.” 

Stiles chuckled. “You were hanging out with her and that pack for like a month. I imagine you had a lot of talks.”

Derek shook his head. “I mean _after_, after I got home. I thought I made it back before you left Beacon Hills, I thought you would be there another week. I got the dates wrong though.”

“You wanted to get back to see me?”

Derek looked at him, here eyebrows drawn together. “Of course, it did. I wanted to know how NYU was, how _you_ were. I knew you coming out here would he hard but that it’d be good for you. You never would have sent that application, you needed the push and I just wanted to make sure you were okay after your first semester out here.”

“Push?” Derek’s cheeked flushes pink, he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. “Derek, did you break into my house, root through my book bag and steal my NYU application?”

The man sighed, releasing Stiles hand and wiping his down his face. “I knew you weren’t going to send it, okay? I know this was one of your dream schools with your mom having gone here-”

“Wait, I only mentioned that like _once_. How do you remember that?”

“I-I remember a lot of what you say. I _listen_ when you talk” Derek tells him with a shrug. “I didn’t want you to not take a chance. I know you worry about your dad but there’s a bunch of us back home to look out for him.”

“Did you pay the application fee?”

“It was almost $100, you had just sent a bunch of other applications out already. I knew you’d get in but in the off chance you didn’t I didn’t want you to waste your money.”

“You stole my application, sent it off behind my back, and even paid the application fee?”

“I send some recommendation letters too.” Derek muttered, looking down at the untouched dessert.

“Derek! I got a full ride from those!”

“What?! NYU is expensive, I didn’t want anything stand in your way when you got in. It wasn’t a big deal. I would have just, you know, _paid_ for it.”

“_Derek._ You’re now seriously saying you would have _paid_ for my college education if I hadn’t gotten a scholarship!_”_

“I would have helped at least, it’s not like I _do_ anything with the money I have.” Derek mumbled with a shrug.

“I wouldn’t have accepted that.”

“You wouldn’t have had to, I would have just sent the checks in or made up some scholarship.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him.

“You got a scholarship, so I don’t see how that matters; before you ask, _yes_ a real one. I’ll show you my bank statements if you want. All I did was ask a few people at the station like Parrish to write a few things down and I cornered McCall, he kind of owed you after the shit he tried to pull with your dad. I still don’t know how he and Scott at related. Melissa wanted to help too and Argent’s made a few deals with law enforcement across the country, his name is pretty widely know. He was happy to write a letter. Kiras dad and Deaton were happy to help too.”

“That’s…that’s a _lot_ people to track down.”

Derek shrugged again, picking up his fork and poking at the lava cakes he’d ordered. “Satomi was apparently some hot shot lawyer in the city too.”

“Oh my god.” Stiles grinned at Derek; he placed his hands on Derek’s face, turning his head to face him leaning forward and pressing his lips to the wolf’s. “You’re amazing.”

Stiles pulled back, Derek leaned in chasing his lips. He brought his hand to cup the back of his neck, pulling him forward. Stiles hummed against Derek’s mouth, his hands gliding up the man’s arms until his fingers met at the base of his neck.

Derek slowly pulled back, pecking Stiles’ mouth before bringing their foreheads together. “I’m sorry I missed you when you where home.”

“Hm.” Stiles hummed, scratching his fingers against Derek’s scalp. “You know I’ve been back here for 3 weeks.”

Derek smirks, kissing Stiles again. “That’s the conversation I had with Cora.” Stiles sat back, his hands sliding back down Derek’s arms. “When I was with Cora, I told her, well I told her that I…um.”

“That you, _liked_, me?” Stiles finished slowly.

Derek nodded with a small smile. “Yeah. She practically threw me out when I told her you were home on break. But I got back and you were gone already. I rushed over to your house and your dad told me your flight went out the night before. I called Cora when I got back to the loft. She told me I should just get back on a plane and fly to New York.”

“Cora wanted you to follow me out here?”

Derek smiled, nodding his head. “Yeah. She said we were both idiots.”

Stiles sputtered, looking around wildly. “_Both_? What did _I_ do? I was just here, going to school.”

Derek held up his finger, fishing out his phone and calling Cora. He put his phone on speaker and set it on the table.

“_What do you want idiot?_”

“Hello to you too.” Derek rolled his eyes. “You’re on speaker by the way. I’m in New York. With Stiles."

“_You’re only just getting out there now! I told your dumbass to get out there **weeks** ago. You’re an idiot._”

“Apparently you think I’m an idiot too?” Stiles interjected.

“_Yes. As a matter of fact, I do. You two are both so dense. Well **you **are, my brothers just a scared little baby who’s afraid to talk about his feelings_.”

“I can practically _hear_ your eye roll, Cor.”

“_Shut up. Is this why you called me? Do **I** have to explain this to your boyfriend? Seriously? You flew out there and are sitting with him in what, a diner? Sounds like a diner. You can’t just look at him and say Stiles, I’ve liked you since you helped save my sister? Probably before that? Anyone with **eyes **could have seen that you **both** were head over heels for each other._”

Stiles shot his eyes to Derek. “Since helping with Cora, huh?”

“_This idiot is in love with you._”

“_Cora_.” Derek groaned, dropping his head to the table.

“_What? Look, you called **me** to work your feelings out for you. This is what you get. Good-bye._”

Stiles covered his mouth with his hand, trying to hide the smile he was failing to suppress.

“Stop it.” Derek grumbled.

“What?” Stiles asked innocently.

“I hate you.”

Stiles leaned forward, draping his arm over Derek’s back, smiling against his shoulder. “Cora says you _love_ me.”

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” Derek grunted, tilting his head looking at Stiles with one eye. “If it makes you feel any better, I spent most of the vacation whining to Scott about you. In _fact,_ I’ve spent most conversations with him in the last 3 years whining about you.”

Derek picked his head up, resting his chin on his arm. “Yeah?”

Stiles nodded. “Dad too a little bit. He just groaned and told me to at least wait until I turned 18 because he didn’t want to have to arrest you again.” He pecks a quick kiss to the wolf’s cheek with a grin. “He said he really liked you and didn’t want to have to press charges that would stick.” Stiles leaned to the side, digging out his own phone. He leaned in close to Derek, holding the phone out and snapping a picture; him grinning and Derek scowling in confusion.

He sent the picture to his dad with a smiley face.

**Look who came to visit me!**

“You’re an idiot.” Derek said with no heat behind the word. He picked his head up leaning back in the booth, throwing his arm of the the back of it.

Stiles scooted in close, nestling against Derek’s side smiling at his dad’s response.

[**POPS**]  
**I figured after he came banging on my door less than 24 hours after bringing you to the airport. **

Derek glared at the screen in front of Stiles. “He makes it sound like I tried to kick the door down.”

[**POPS**]  
**What took him so long?**

“Seriously? Why am I being attacked here?”

Stiles threw his head back, cackling loudly.


End file.
